Sleeping Deadly Beauty!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: Presenting! A dramatic! Bold! And positively heartthrobbing tale! I present you, Sleeping DEADLY Beauty!... Starring Hyuuga Neji and Tenten! [COMPLETED! Sniff, and it was so fun to write too!]
1. Tsunade's Plot!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, so please... Don't rub it in, it makes the whole in my heart bigger, well at least I still have one!**

**Summary: Presenting! A dramatic, bold, and possibly heart-throbbing tale! I present you, Sleeping Deadly Beauty!... Starring Tenten and Hyuuga Neji!**

* * *

A/n: Sorry... But I have no idea what this fairy tale is! Seriously, I haven't even saw the movie or read the book! All I know it's another "happy ending" tale. And yadda yadda, all those crap, I RESEARCHED THE INTERNET JUST FOR THAT!... _Ahem_... Well anyway, Enjoy! This story would only have three chapters though...

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Announcement! **

"We need a quick fix." Tsunade sighed. "Other villages are coming over for **the **festival. The festival that everyone's been talking about."

"Will you just cut the crap out already, and tell us why you called for us?" Naruto interrupted.

"Well, we really need something interesting just so our village could rise high**er **from the others. We need to be original this time! Any ideas?" Tsunade asked giving a bloodcurdling glare for Naruto.

"How 'bout a Fashion Show?" Ino suggested.

"Grow Up!" somebody screamed, though I can't point out who it really is.

"How 'bout a fighting contest! Whoever wins takes a prize!" Naruto also tried.

"Boriiing!" somebody criticized again, and I still can't figure who it was.

"A singing contest?" Sakura recommended, to tell you the truth she didn't even like her own idea, but she really want to leave.

"Ancient!"

"A dancing contest?" Sakura again tried.

"Common!"

Sakura gave up.

"A Puppet Show!" Kankurou advised. Wait...

"Dull-licious!"

"Why are you here?" Tsunade asked, he shouldn't be here! They are planning for a surprise, why would he be there.

"Oops, guess this is the wrong channel!" he quickly went out of the room.

"Swimsuit Fashion Show! Definitely!" Kakashi and Jiraiya advocated.

"Pervs!"

"A play." Tenten suddenly proposed, getting annoyed by the complains she's hearing. But really, she had no idea where that concept just came! It just popped in her head and seems like her own mind controlled her **whole **system. But, Trust me! She's regretting that she said that!

"Eww! Thats just plain too tedious!" the unknown voice run throught their ears again.

Tenten scoffed, "who's the annoying, incapable pain who keeps on whining about everything!"

"Yeah, who?" everybody asked.

"I know! Maybe it's those random voices that keeps on going inside the Hokage's office!" Shizune concluded. The others made a reaction of an 'Ooh!'

"You're a very artistic, endowed, brilliant, gifted, and talented woman, Tenten! That's it! That's what I'm trying to hear!" Tsunade banged her hand at the table. "It's hip! It's cool! It's original! It's totally trendy and innovative!"

"The problem is, what play? It has to be dramatic. Theatrical. Spectacular yet a little old-fashioned. Like Romeo and Juliet!" Tsunade rubbed her chin playfully.

"Nah, Romeo and Juliet is too familiar. Any suggestions?" Tsunade grinned generally.

"Cinderella?" Sakura tried.

"Beauty and the Beast?" Ino also tried.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Neji also suggested, just so this could end faster.

"Extravagant!" Tsunade reacted.

"Now who would want to be Sleeping Beauty?" Tsunade asked, trying to find volunteers. Nobody stirred, who knows, maybe the _handsome _prince wouldn't be 'that' handsome.

"Hmm..." Tsunade gaped at the girls in Konoha. All were worth getting the role.

Suddenly Tsunade was grinning madly. "Aha! Tenten, you can get the role! You were the one who got the idea anyway! Your partner would be Neji, he's also the one that helped in this, right?"

Now, Tenten **and **Neji is sorry for what they've done.

"What a huge mistake!" they both muttered.

"Alrighty then!" Tsunade sat at her chair and began to scribble something at a scroll.

* * *

Sleeping Beauty (Aurora)- Tenten 

Prince Philip- Hyuuga Neji

Flora (Fairy no.1)-Haruno Sakura

Merryweather (Fairy no. 2)-Yamanaka Ino

Fauna (Fairy no. 3)- Hyuuga Hinata

King Stefan- Asuma

Queen (Aurora's Father)- Yuuhi Kurenai

Malefecient- Shizune

Narrator- Hatake Kakashi

Hubert (Philip's Dad)- Naruto

* * *

"Well? How's that?" Tsunade asked. While the others got all wide-eyed. 

"But..."

"Nobody should protest! Now all of you just rehearse your scripts and..." Tsunade paused and gather her breath, "DO IT GOOD OR I'LL SLAY YOU AND MAKE A WHOLE DAY A LIVING HELL AND YOUR **WORST** NIGHTMARE!" Tsunade terrorized.

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama!" everybody answered.

"I'm **so **nice to them!" Tsunade grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, indeed it is! But I'll make sure to you that the last chapter would be long! Well... at least longer than this!**


	2. Trouble, I mean, Rehearsal

**Disclaimer: **This would be a very fine day for me... IF SOME OF US HAVEN'T BEEN SUEING **SOMEBODY **FOR NOT OWNING A SPECIAL **SOMETHING**!

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Meeting!**

"Okay, team! Some of us doesn't get a role, so they'll just be extras! Okay?" Iruka announced. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Okay, first. The Narrator should say his script... _Ahe-hem_." Iruka nodded once to Kakashi as a sign. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Once there was a a king and queen. Who wanted to get a child of their own. So one night, they decided to do _it_. The Queen quickly undressed and-..." before Kakashi an continue.

"Whoa! Whoa! Foul, foul!" Iruka formed a 'T' from his hands.

"What was that?" Iruka asked dumbly.

"That's the scripts silly! See for yourself," Iruka grabbed the paper that Kakashi held out.

"Who put this in?" Iruka asked with a red face. Obviously mad.

Then, something hit him. "JIRAIYA-SAAMMMAAAAAAAAA!" Iruka screamed.

* * *

"Huh? Is it me or is somebody calling me?" Jiraiya talked to himself. "Oh well, back to business." And Jiraiya continued to peep to _ahem ahem_. And started to giggle silently. "Sometimes, delight kisses you right in the lips!"

* * *

"Here's the scripts!" Iruka handed out the script to Kakashi, who looks rather disappointed. 

"I refuse to read this stupid piece of crap! I mean, I'm not even interested in Fairy Tales!" Kakashi folded his arms against his chest. He looked away as Tenten awaited for her role to be called. She waited and waited. Then, Naruto decided to play along.

"And Aurora lived in the woods with her fairy godmothers! Not knowing her true identity. Soon, Aurora was ordered by the fairy God mothers to get berries from the woodlands." Naruto said aloud.

Tenten got out of the curtains and acted. She began to sing a song.

"I wonder...

I wonder...

I wonder why each little bird

Have someone to sing to.

Sweet things to.

A gay little love melody.

I wonder,

I wonder,

If my heart keeps singing

Will my song go wing-ing

To someone  
Who'll find me  
And bring back a love song  
To meeeeeee -bleagh-!" Tenten rolled her eyes.But the others have to admit she has a naturally heavenly voice!

"A prince! He's tall, and handsome! Not to mention inconsiderate, stubborn, mean, cold-hearted bastard who keeps on abusing me! He stomped on my small body and crushed all my bones then..." Tenten was out of control, but then she heard a clearing of throat form the curtains where she just belonged. She smiled at Neji who was giving her a stern look.

"He's tall and handsome! And just when we were going to say goodbye! He take me to his arms... And then... I wake up!" Tenten acted to be sorrowful.

"Yes, it's all just a dream." she acted with a grin.

Then, Neji goes out with a fancy suit. And Kiba as his... Horse?

"Samson? Hear that?" Neji acted with a scowl. "What a melody! An ear-piercing junk!"

Then, Neji caught a glimpse of Tenten and saw that she has a kunai in hand.

"What a melody! It sounds so peaceful and compassionate!"

"Come on, Samson!" Neji said to Kiba.

"It's Kiba!" Neji gave Kiba a defiant look. "I mean, **neigh**!" Kiba run.

"Come on! Giddyap!" Neji ordered. _Take hold of yourself, Kiba! Take **hold **of yourself!_

And the story goes on.. Regardless the bloopers they made.

* * *

**A/N: **Ei, Folks! Sorry... But I really got to cut that.. Anyway, the next chapter would be the whole story itself! Don't worry! -smile- 


	3. DUN DUN DUN DUNN!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I don't own Sleeping Beauty either. If I do, Sleeping Beauty would be really acted by Neji and Tente-… (Insert Neji and Tenten's glares here) I mean, I don't own Naruto and Sleeping Beauty. Yeah, definitely.

**A/n: **It's the moment you've been waiting for! The Performance Day! YEAH!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

(**Please Read the Author's Notes, for they're important. Thank you**.) "The Beast is true! I'll show you!" Tenten let out a hand mirror and then, pointed it to Neji's face. Her face appeared to be laughing but she's trying to hide it.

"Oh no! It's horrible! Look at its sharp teeth! It would kill our children!" Tenten made a voice, a voice that seemed to be an old lady's.

"No, he's far more worse than that! He's my worst nightmare!" Tenten recited.

Neji gave her a fierce look.

"Um, wrong play, Tenten. We're doing 'Sleeping Beauty', not Beauty and The Beast." Sakura sweat dropped because of Tenten's behavior.

"Who says I'm acting?" Tenten smirked.

Neji's glare deepened. "Want to see how _Beauty _is killed by a ninja?"

Tenten only laughed, while Sakura left, not understanding if the two were fighting or not. "I don't get these guys one bit." She muttered.

Then she saw Hinata and Ino also in their costumes already. "Wow! You look wonderful, Hinata-chan. Not like the **somebody **in here." She smiled.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Ino grinned.

Sakura flamed, "I ain't talking to 'ya, **Pig**!"

"Well if I'm a pig, which I'm not, then **you're** a Forehead Freak!"

Sakura scoffed. "Heck, what's _that_?"

"It's what **you** are!" Ino retorted.

"Well, you're just a pig, **Pig**!"

"Forehead Freak!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead Freak!" Each girl spat out the words, and Hinata stopped them just so they wouldn't go cat fighting again. "Um, m-make-u-up?" Hinata suggested, just so the two would miraculously disregard the fight.

"And now, I present to you, the most heart-warming presentation for tonight!" Some unknown guy announced. Everybody panicked.

"WHERE'S THE HORSE!… I mean, Kiba."

"MY MAKE-UP! MY MAKE-UP!"

"WHERE'RE MY WINGS!"

"(_CENSORED)_! IT'S GONNA START! IT'S GONNA START."

The sudden alarm annoyed Tenten. And after a few minutes, she knew she got to crack! "EVERYBODY SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL BURN THIS PLACE DOWN!"

"SHE'S GONNA BURN THE PLACE DOWN! OH MY F(_beep!_) GOD!"

Now Tenten's not anymore frustrated, she's **furious **she was trying to calm them down, but then it became **worse**. Worse than worse!

"Oh like Hell! Why did I ever get to this mess? Damn this f(_beep!_) up! And Damn the author for censoring my f(_beep_)ing words!' Tenten muttered **_RUDELY_**.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH AND ACT LIKE THE WAY WE DID AT REHEARSALS!" Neji announced, noticing that anytime, weapons would just start flying away (whee!) and killing everybody on the spot, just because Tenten's fuming again.

"Like the rehearsals?" the others repeated foolishly and grinned evilly. "With pleasure!"

Kakashi heard the ruckus inside and decided to also mess up. "This is gonna be a hell out of the play!" (**iA-yOh:**Wow! Maybe Kakashi plays Devil May Cry 3! Hehe, that's a cool game!)

Kakashi started his reading, he breathed in loudly and rudely. "In a far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, and heck very far that it can't even exist! Long ago, I mean really, **long ago**. There lived a king and fair queen. Many years have they longed for a child without even doing _it_. Pathetic. But then, finally a daughter was born, and they called her, Tenten, I mean, Aurora. Which is rather a stupid name!" Kakashi recited with pride. Asuma and Kurenai sat at the crap throne, I mean, prop throne. The two grinned at Kakashi's behavior, they seem to be enjoying this.

Kakashi saw Tsunade's defiant stare, but instead he just rolled his eyes. Yup, this would be like hell!

"In this celebration. King Stefan and the queen can't forget about their fat friend." Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

Naruto as King Hubert entered with a scowl, and Neji beside him.

"Oh look, his son's taller than him! How ironic is that?" Kakashi said, while the audience laughed.

"Your Royal Highness, King Hubert and Prince Philip!" Sasuke said softly.

"Volume please, Mr. Announcer, and don't choke!" Kakashi mocked again, while the audience laughed hysterically about what he's doing. The watchers, though, didn't know that they're completely messing it up. They thought it was a gig.

"Your Royal Highness, King H**ub**ert and prince Philip!" Sasuke announced, but then his voice changed and turned to a high pitch when he said the 'Hubert'. (**iA-yOh: **In Filipino… Napiyok si Sasuke) Which made hte others laugh, while he flushed. Naruto also laughed. And Neji looked like he's hiding his laughter.

"I didn't tell you to sing!" Kakashi placed his hands on his hips, like he's scolding Sasuke. Sasuke merrily scowled at him. He cleared his throat…

"The most _honored _and exalted Excellencies, the three good fairies, Mistress Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

"Ah, the three old fairies." Kakashi said in the mic, rewarded with another laugh.

The three girls grimaced at Kakashi. "Ah, the beautiful darling!" Sakura remarked looking at the cradle.

"Each of us, the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less." Sakura smiled waving her wand.

"One gift, beauty rare  
Full of sunshine in her hair  
Lips that shame the red, red rose  
She'll walk with springtime  
Wherever she goes" Sakura recited, as she poured glitter at the cradle.

"T-t-tiny pri-princess. My gift shall b-be t-t-the gift o-of s-s-song." Hinata stammered then gulped. She took in a deep breath

"One gift, the gift of song  
Melody her whole life long  
The nightingale's her troubadour  
Bringing her sweet serenade  
to her door" From this moment, she managed not to stutter.

"Sweet princess, my gift shall be…" Ino started. But even before she can finish.

The door opened widely. Smoke appeared, Shizune done that. Smoke Bombs, you know.

Sakura gasped, "It's Malicious! I mean, Maleficent."

Ino put her hands at her hips, "what's she doing here?" Kakashi butted in, "that's **my **pose, Ino!"

Ino grinned, "tough chance, I called it!" Kakashi pout his bottom lip out. "Now I know why Ino got the role of Merryweather! Because she's **fat**!" Kakashi grinned.

Ino scoffed, while Sakura laughed uncontrollably. "Haha! Pig!"

Hinata decided to play referee again, "shhh," she hushed.

"Cough! Cough! I knew I shouldn't have used so much smoke, why do I get to be the villain anyway?" She asked, but upon seeing the audience she began to shiver. She snatched a folder from her back. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel." She said… Well actually read, because she's still reading the scripts. Like she's too nervous to remember her speech.

Ino starts to run to Shizune, acting, but Sakura held her back. "Ew! Now I have germs all over me by just holding you!" Sakura complained, thinking that the gig's up! Messing up isn't bad after all.

"Shut up and do you task!" Ino said.

"You're not wanted here, Maleficent!" Ino acted.

"Wha- How cruel!" Shizune began to cry foolishly.

"Uh, that was part of the scripts." Ino sweat dropped. Shizune abruptly stopped from crying. "Oh right." Shizune laughed nervously.

"L-Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel… and die!" Shizune stated.

Kurenai stood by her throne, but accidentally stepped at her dress and fell flat on her face. But then, she stood up like nothing happened. "Oh no!" She acted and took the baby doll from the cradle, not knowing that blood already trickled down her nose. When she felt the hot liquid from her mouth, she quickly grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and placed it under her nose. Looking as if she's crying.

Shizune laughed forcefully with a "ha- ha- ha!"

"Seize that creature!" Asuma ordered, pointing a finger at Shizune.

"Stand back you… um," she looked back at the scripts again, "fools!" She threw another smoke bomb at the floor and disappeared.

"Don't despair, your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give!" Sakura comforted.

"Then, she can undo the fearful curse?" Asuma asked.

"Oh no, sire!" Ino answered.

"Maleficent's power is far too great, and Merryweather's gift are weak! **Too** weak!" Sakura snickered. Hinata widened her eyes at Sakura's answer, "uh, but she can help!"

"Just do your best! **Even if it's not enough**!" Sakura taunted.

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches," but before Ino could continue, Shizune's voice floated in. "I'm **not **wicked!"

Ino scowled. "Whatever, trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

"For true love conquers **aalll**!" Sasuke sang, but his voice changed again at the word 'all' making the word high-pitch like he can't scream because his voice is hoarse, but he's _trying _to scream, something like that.

"But the King is cowardly still scared that her daughter would be, _ahem_. So he ordered everybody to destroy every spinning wheel that very day." Kakashi started. "Meanwhile, the three **old** fairies were having tea."

"I want to turn her to a fat ole hop toad!" Ino curled her hands to fists. Talking about Maleficent, or let's say Shizune.

"Like you!" Sakura beamed. Ino glared at her.

"B-besides, our powers can't do that! Our powers are only meant for happiness and joy." Hinata stopped the fight again. Oh, how gloomy.

"Well, it would make me happy!" Ino started.

"But I know there's a way. I can feel it in my head." Sakura smiled.

"You mean, **fore** head." She grinned, and Sakura's smile faded. "No, **Head**."

"I'll turn her in to a flower!" Sakura smiled. "A Cherry Blossom, of course."

"She'd make a lovely flower!" Hinata exclaimed.

"A flower can't prick it's finger!" Sakura cheered.

"It doesn't have any, duh!" Ino grinned.

"She'll be perfectly safe!" Sakura whooped. But then Ino's smile seemed to loosen.

"Until Maleficent sends a frost!" Ino spoke. Sakura's face dropped. "Why do you keep on ruining my perfect times?"

"Simple! Cause it's fun!"

"Oh! Now I know! Three peasants would be taking care of her until her sixteenth birthday!" Sakura declared with a smile.

"And those would be?" Ino asked.

"Turn around." Sakura ordered.

"Geez, what's this some kind of a joke?" When Ino and Hinata turned around, a smoke bomb made them disappear at the smokes. The three changed with great speed. The smoke wafted away and there showed the three girls dressed in peasant dresses. "Darn! I haven't peeked at them." Kakashi muttered.

"Us? We?" Ino asked, she noticed her prop wings were still at the floor, she smiled broadly and kicked the wings away, "unfortunately" it landed at Tsunade's face. "Sorry." She mouthed.

"We'll feed her, dress her, rock her to sleep." Sakura got all starry eyed.

"Y-yes, and o-our ma-magic would h-help us too!" Hinata spoke.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sakura proclaimed.

"What! You mean live like mortals? For sixteen years?" Ino asked, grasping her violet dress in frustration.

"What? Can't you live like a human instead of a pig for sixteen years?" Ino scowled at the josh of Sakura.

Meanwhile, Kakashi laughed out loud. "Nice one, Sak!"

"Thank you, sensei."

"So, the king and queen watched as the three fairies and their only fruit of their… _ahem_. As the four left." Kakashi paused. "Many years had passed. But finally the most awaited day came! Aurora's sixteenth birthday! Oh joooooy!" Kakashi said sarcastically. "Meanwhile in Maleficent's castle."

"It's incredible… Sixteen years and not a trace of her!… She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you have… searched everywhere?" Shizune asked. Why's she pausing sometimes, well that's because Sasuke's at the back of her chair, and he's whispering the lines to Shizune.

"We looked everywhere, troublesome woman!" Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah yeah." Chouji said with a bag of chips hiding from his back. It seems like he's eating but hiding the fact that he really is.

"But what about the town? The forests?…The fountains?" Shizune paused when she heard a whisper. "I mean, the **mountains**?"

"We looked everywhere! No cradle!" Shikamaru yawned once again.

"Yeah yeah." Chouji responded. That's his only role, just answer 'yeah yeah' and he's done. They gave him that role because he kept on complaining. Not that Shikamaru's not complaining, but Ino can handle him anyway.

"Cradle!" Shizune scoffed. She turned to her shoulder to see Tonton, dressed as a raven, "did you hear that my net?… I mean, my pet, Sasuke! Say it loudly, I can't understand you if you keep on whispering!"

"Well sorry! You're the one that told me to keep it soft a while ago!" Sasuke scowled behind the throne. Everybody heard the conversation and started to laugh. Even Shikamaru and Chouji!

"…All these years they've been looking for a baby." Shizune started to laugh forcefully. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The two joined the laughter.

Shizune stopped abruptly, "Fools!… Idiots!… Imbeciles!" Shikamaru and Chouji and some other bugs-grouped-to-shape-a-human-body disappeared in sight. Yes, Shino used his bugs so it would look like people.

"My pet, you're my last hope!" Shizune muttered and threw Tonton out of the window props. At the other side, the audience saw Tonton flat on its chest with it's tongue stuck out. Like it's gonna die.

"At Aurora and the three fairies…" Kakashi stated.

"Make the dress violet." Ino smiled, looking at the magazine.

"Oh no, **pig**. It would be pink."

"But…" Sakura didn't let Ino finish. "Wait, here she comes." Sakura whispered.

"Hi, Tenten?" Sakura greeted, Ino muttered something to her. "I meant, hi, dear!"

"What are you up to?" Tenten asked, her furious face still on. Why? Well because she's wearing a dress! She could've worn pants, but the others insisted.

"We want you to make out with Neji!" Ino said suddenly, which made all the audience gasp. Hiashi looked even more shocked. "Oh poor Tenten, she's forced to make out with Neji." Hiashi muttered. Kinda OOC, yeah I know.

"I mean, we want you to pick berries. Now out!" Sakura shoved Tenten out of the house, before she could even protest.

The three closed the doors, and windows. Ino's cleaning the house with her magic, Sakura is making the dress, and Hinata's baking.

The objects are moving because there are Jounnins using "invisibility jutsu" I know, there might be no such thing. But hey just bear with me, please.

Ino noticed the color of the dress, and changed it to violet. They used kawarimi jutsu, but instead of wood, it's a violet dress.

"Merryweather!" Sakura scolded, and changed it back to pink.

"Violet!"

"Pink!"

"Violet!"

"Pink!"

"H-how a-a-about l-l-light p-purple?" Hinata suggested but nobody noticed.

"Violet!"

"Pink!"

In some unknown reason, Tonton found them. Panting heavily by each step it makes.

"At Aurora's scene…" Kakashi said boredly.

Tenten started to sing.

"Hear that, Samson? Let's find the crappy, old, hoarse voice!" Neji said. Kiba beneath him.

_All right, Kiba. You've made it through the rehearsals. So this show would be a piece of cake! Take **control **of yourself, Kiba! **Take Control**._ Kiba thought, but when Neji slashed his butt with a whip, he widened his eyes. "Okay, now you're going down!" Kiba threatened as his grabbed Neji's collar.

Iruka cleared his throat behind the curtains. Holding Akamaru at the right hand, and cat food at the left. Kiba widened his eyes, he set again in fours. "Neigh! I just want to act some other part, silly me. Neigh!" Kiba said while rolling his eyes.

Soon enough, they got at where the voice came. Neji peeped behind the bushes with Kiba.

"I wonder,  
I wonder,  
I wonder why each little bird  
Has a someone to sing to  
Sweet things to  
A gay little love melody.  
I wonder,  
I wonder,  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go wing-ing  
To someone  
Who'll find me  
And bring back a love song  
To me!" Tenten sang, somehow her anger lessened. Good thing.

"Oh dear. They still didn't know I found a someone! I fooled 'em!" Tenten said to the bugs shaped like animals.

"Who? Who? Who?" The owl-bug who-ed.

"A prince! He's tall… and handsome…" Then her eyes furrowed. Remembering the words: _Just like what we did at the rehearsals._ She grinned. "Not to mention a jerk, a self-centered jerk who kept on abusing me and making me train with him for five hours straight! Damn that prince! And damn his ugly horse!" Tenten screamed. "HEY, THAT'S ME, THE UGLY HORSE YOU'RE SAYING, SLUT!" Kiba cursed.

Tenten smiled nervously. "Sorry, got caught up a bit."

Tenten started to dance to herself. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you! The gleam in your eyes is so a familiar gleam." Tenten **said. **Neji cleared his throat just so she would sing, and she glared at him.

"And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream" She sang, everybody enchanted by the way she sang, Neji isn't. HE practiced.

"But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once" Neji appeared and danced with Tenten, Tenten being too focused at her song didn't notice. But that's just acting, right? _Curse you, Neji! Why am I supposed to be the girly girly bi(beep!) _Tenten thought. And danced with Neji. When, she acted that she already realized she's with another person.

"Oh, the beast! Please don't kill me! I'm just a little girl, trying to find her father! My father, do you know where he is? I mean, he's fat and ugly, but he's my father!" Tenten acted.

"Wrong play!" Kakashi called, Tenten cleared her throat. "I meant, who are you? A strangler!… I mean, a **stranger**."

"Oh no, we've met before."

"Where?"

"Once upon a dream."

"You don't believe that crap, do you?" Tenten folded her arms against her chest. "Well I really don't want to believe it, but they forced me."

"Who are you? What's your name?" Neji asked.

"Oh I'm-… Oh no!" Tenten started to leave. "Wait!" Neji called.

"When are we going to see each other again?"

"Never! Never!" Tenten waved her hands at the air. "YAY!" She cheered, and then just coughed.

Tenten reached their cottage, surprisingly Neji haven't followed her. He lost track, pathetic ninja.

Tenten told the three fairies what happened, the three looked sorrowful. "Oh no, dear. That can't be happening! You see, you are already betrothed."

"Betrothed?"

"Yes." Ino answered with a mournful look. Tenten cheered on the other hand, "yes ,yes, yes!" She cheered.

"Um…" Tenten stopped suddenly and looked somber.

"But-…"

"I'm sorry, dear."

Tenten sprinted to her room and pretended to cry at the bed.

Meanwhile… (**Kakashi: **That's my role, idiot!) Well sorry, Mr. Critic! "Meanwhile…" Kakashi smiled behind his stupid mask.

"Sigh… I wish I could see my daughter right now." Asuma (King Stefan) sighed. While Naruto (Hubert, Philip's dad) ate noisily at the buffet. "Just enjoy the meal! Man, I love my job!"

When Stefan left to have some privacy, Neji appeared. "Father! I met the girl I want to marry!"

"You met Princess Aurora!" Naruto said with his mouth full.

"Oh no, I've met someone else."

"What?" Naruto yelled, bits of food splattering at Neji's face.

"A peasant girl, I suppose. I met her at the woods!"

"You love somebody that's a complete stranger! Aww, shame on you." Naruto grinned. Neji sweat dropped. "I'm not minding you with Hinata at all, Naruto. So if you don't stop annoying me I'll kill you."

"You're loving a peasant girl! For heavens sake, no!" Naruto said, acting all glamorous.

"Yes! And I'm going to marry the one I love! Goodbye father!" Neji bid, before Naruto could even protest. "PHILIP!" Naruto called, but he didn't paid him heed as he acted.

Tenten and the other three walked over at the castle. Tenten looking awfully sorrowful. The three were delighted because she's really good in acting. But, little did they know, Tenten's laughing inwardly by their bloopers that she made. Sometimes she would hide behind her hood if she can't stop her laugh. And the others thought she was really pretty good in acting… except Neji. He **knows **that she's not really sobbing.

"A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." Sakura recited and imaginary glitter poured at Tenten again.

They left Tenten alone in a room, at a tower. Suddenly, the three heard a faint music coming from the room. "MALEFICENT!" Ino cried out in grief.

"Oh no!"

The three ninjas rushed at the room, but when they got in. "NO!" Sakura screamed. As if she's the mother of Tenten, HAH!

"Oh no!" Too late. When they reached the room.

"The three old fairies despaired at the princess's loss." Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Let us all meet, our majesty, the princess Briar Rose!" Sasuke announced, then he fell on his knees and praised the God for not embarrassing himself again.

"Oh they would be heart broken if they find out." Ino mutered.

"They're not going to…" Sakura spoke.

"WHAT!" The other two screamed, everybody was dazed! They haven't heard Ino's voice at all, all they heard was a **very **piercing voice of Hinata's voice, but they swear Ino also screamed, which means Hinata had screamed LOUDER than Ino! (O.O)

Hinata narrowed her eyes, as she glared behind the curtains. "Excuse me for a moment." Hinata mumbled and went behind the curtains.

_CRASH!_

"Gee thanks, Hinata-chan!"

"Y-you're w-w-welcome N-Naruto-k-kun!"

Hinata reappeared with a proud smile. "Where have you been?" Sakura asked with a quizzical look.

"Oh nothing. Just made a certain fan girl unconscious." Hinata smiled.

Sakura cleared her throat, "all right." Pause. "We'll let the whole kingdom fall asleep!" She demanded.

And so, the three girls have made the others by performing a genjutsu. "Now, all we can do, is wait for the prince." Sakura said.

"Says you! I can just make her wake up by banging a pan on her hea-OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ino complained, while Sakura stuck a tongue at her after she smacked a dictionary on her head. "You have the right to remain silent!"

Gallop! Gallop! Gallop!

They heard, "ah! Here he is! About time." Ino mumbled the last part, as Sakura banged another dictionary on her head. Poor Ino. The three girls stared at Neji with Kiba panting heavily, _Heavy little brat _He thought.

"Come on! Let's hide behind the curtains!" Sakura exclaimed, with a camera in hand. She giggled as she took the good scenes. "I'm so evil!" She cackled. "Shut up, jeez!"

Neji gulped as he neared Tenten's place. He stared at her; he can see that she was grimacing. Slowly, his face neared hers, Sakura taking pictures. LOTSA PICTURES!

Tenten's bottom lip quivered. They haven't really kissed even in the rehearsals. Their faces were inches, she could feel his breath…

"NOOOO! YES! I'M AWAKE! YOU WON'T KISS ME ANYMORE! YOU WON'T! YOU WON'T! NYAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Tenten yelled nervously. Iruka and Tsunade slapped their foreheads. Neji glared at her, since she hit his fore head when she got up quickly.

"Why haven't we performed the jutsu on her?" Ino asked Sakura.

"We did!" Pause. "Damn! Tenten's stubborn again!"

Suddenly, Tenten felt his glare. Oh, she knew this glare is not anymore a normal glare. This glare isn't because of his aching forehead anymore. Suddenly Tenten had a flashback when they were training.

**Flashback of Tenten begins…**

_Neji and Tenten were sparring despite the fact that the night already hung at the skies. They are doing so, because their usual time was disturb by a GOD DAMN REHEARSAL! –Cough, cough. _

_When FINALLY, their "meeting" had come to an end. "Whew!" Tenten puffed, and wiped off the sweat forming her forehead by the back of her hand._

"_Tenten," Neji called and gaped at her for a while, Tenten raised a brow. "What?"_

_He smirked. "Remember when Lee and you asked how I feel about you guys?"_

_Tenten nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"_

"_I'll let you know what I think of you in the play."_

**Flashback ends…**

Tenten gasped. _Oh no. _She thought. She glanced at Neji and saw that he was smirking and then…

Neji's lips touched hers in a soft and gentle kiss. He parted the kiss speedily, making Tenten blink. "Just in case you fall asleep."

The audience 'aww'-ed. Hiashi blew his nose, while Hanabi held a box of Kleenex before him.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n:** Well… It's done. IF I get enough reviews, I'll make more stories with about this fairytales… I'll have to research and read a crappy story again… Joy. But hey! It would be a miracle for me to get reviews!


End file.
